The New Dragon Sannin
by Rangeman89
Summary: Summary inside first chapter is a disclaimer first fanfiction hope you all like please read and tell me how I do thanks! Should i have this a harem fic if so i want to see who want in the harem who gets the mst votes will get in!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Sannin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto our any characters I put in this story though I may make up a few jutsus of my own if I take from any one please let me know our I will ask you and this will be my only disclaimer because I find it pointless to put this in every chapter!!!**

**Summary: After a brutal beating on a young Naruto the Third Hokage calls in Jiraiya to take Naruto away on a training trip to get away from the villagers!!!**

**Pairings:**

**main pairing NaruxKure**

**votes to see who else gets with who **

**I want the fans to pick who gets paired with who then we will go from there hope you vote and like my story!!!**


	2. the real chapter 1

The New Dragon Sannin

Two figures are standing on a tall tree looking forward to the gates of Konoha. The first figure is 6'1 with long white hair a red and green kimono with a huge scroll on his back, the figure next to him is 5'6 long blond hair with red dyed tips tied into a ponytail. He has on black baggy pants with a tight white sleeveless muscle shirt,(think of Sanzo from Saiyuki Reloaded).And a sword on his back, you can see the handle it looks like a dragon with its mouth wide open with two ruby's as its eyes.

"Well were finally here after such a long time huh",chuckled the old man with white hair. He looks over to see the look on his apprentices face but couldn't read it.

"i don't think its been long enough but I guess I do want to see them again its been way to long" the apprentice replies.

The older man looks at Naruto and laughs he says,"well I guess, you haven't seen them in years it makes sense".

"Whatever Ero-Sannin you now what I mean, I miss them very much I just hope there not mad at me because I didn't say goodbye to them before we left 7 years ago",said Naruto.

Jiraiya bopped Naruto over the head and said"stop calling me that gaki our I will up your weights a couple hundred pounds".Naruto groaned as he pick him self up and dusted himself off."Well lets hurry up we have to report to my sensie soon so I can go peeking", said Jiraiya with a perverted giggle.

"Stupid perverted hermit",Naruto mumbled under his breath as they set off to the front gates of Konoha. It has been 7 long years since Naruto left with Jiraiya on the trip he is returning from,that night was one of the worst beating he went through.

_Flashback: Naruto was walking home from the ramen stand, this is how he spent most of his birthdays eating ramen and hiding from the villagers. Naruto was walking down a ally way a shortcut to his house when a kunai hit him in the shoulder blade and fell down crying. Naruto cried as he pulled out the kunai leaving a hole that almost instantly healed up,looking behind him he saw 5 jounin each with kunais in their hands._

_"So the demon thinks he can hide from us huh", the first jounin said. Naruto knew he was in trouble and got up to run but fell back down when 2 kunia hit each of his calves making him fall again._

_"Not today demon brat your not getting away from us tonight, not after what you did to our families you __DAMN KYUUBI BRAT", the second jounin yelled as he kicked naruto in the face__ breaking his nose in the process. Naruto cried out help as he hit the floor but it fell to deaf ears."No one cares about you demon no one will come to help you out because today we will finish what the fourth started"!_

_They proceeded beat and stab naruto even after he was long past unconscious,bone deep __wounds, blood coming from his mouth and ears, broken bones you can barley notice that it was naruto they way they did him that night. His wounds were slowly healing and the jounins were getting really pissed off that his wounds were healing right before there eyes._

_"This is the end you demon brat with this kunai I will pierce your heart and end your pathetic life demon spawn now DIE", the first jounin yelled as he came down with the kunai. Out of no where the third Hogake grabbed his wrist breaking it in the process a kicked him backwards into the other jounins._

_"What do you think you are doing, your supposed to be respectful ninjas of Konoha and you go beating up one of our greatest heros.I will not let this continue I hope you have fun with Ibiki and his new apprentice Anko, and just to let you know Anko is very fond of Naruto she will not let this go easy even if she is young", yelled the third and snapped his fingers for the ANBU to take them away. Sarutobi looked back at naruto and sighed"what has this village come to, I curse you Minato for making me go through this"._

_Sarutobi picked up naruto and body flickered to the hospital to find the only doctor that would heal naruto with out question._

_Several hours later Naruto sat bolt straight waking up from a horrible dream that he was beating and died. Looking around the room he noticed the his Jiji was sitting in a chair next to his bed snoozing lightly. Naruto shook his leg to wake him, Sarutobi was surprised to see Naruto awoke so early._

_"Naruto I am truly sorry about this-_

_"Dont worry about Sarutobi-jiji, im just wondering why they called me kyuubi brat I though the demon fox died 6 years ago", said Naruto while looking at his hands."Jiji what did I do to deserve this what did I do that was so horrible that they had to beat me almost every day", cried naruto into the thirds hokage robes. The third looked down sadly and hugged naruto ._

_"Naruto its not my place to say but a student of mine has all the answers for you he should be hear by the end of the week to take you on a training trip until your 13 years old",replied the third. Naruto looked up in his eyes and said do you want me gone to Jiji."No no thats not why your leaving your going so you can be strong enough to defend your and take my place as hokage", the third chuckled._

_Naruto got a big foxy grin and said you bet old man-jiji. Naruto spent the rest of the week with his old man -jiji and learned about this Jiraiya as much as he could before he came and get him for his leave. Naruto didn't really want to leave with out saying goodbye to his two best friends Kurenia and Anko, so he had them met him at the west gate where he was leaving with Jiraiya._

_Naruto turned around and smiled sadly at Kurenia and Anko and said"i'm really going to miss you to you really helped me out and kept my head straight". They both had tears in there eyes and nodded as they hugged naruto knowing the wont see him for years to come._

_"You better come back a better man naruto or else", Kurenia joked as she kissed him on the cheek._

_"yeah gaki you better or your going to be my new kunia target",threatened Anko as she kissed him on the other cheek. Naruto smiled and nodded, after that he said good bye to the third and soon after heading out the gate with Jiraiya waving back to the three people seeing him off._

_End flash back._

Naruto smiled sadly at the memories he had after going through the gates he smiled and said "Kurenia-chan Anko-chan im finally home!

_End chapter one_

**Hey here is my first official chapter I hope you all like it if not tell me and I will try to fix it in my next chapter and this will be a harem. I still need more people to have in his harem and the most women people will put in I will hold a vote on the top 7 then out of that I will hold a vote between the 7 and the top 3 out of those will join Kurenia and Anko. Thanks until next time!!! **


End file.
